


polaroid snapshot

by bigred (ryouta)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, biggest dorks, injuries, tim is so sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouta/pseuds/bigred
Summary: He wasn't aware when he first started trusting Red Hood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> decided to go back to a snapshot prompt sheet that i had hiding. 8))

i. **lust**

Tim thought of this thing with Jason at the beginning as 'lust at first sight' -- despite the actual beginning was Jason trying to kill him. Dick pointed that out as well. When he mentioned that to Jason, the older man laughed in his face and then aggressively made out with him on Jason's ratty couch.

 

ii. **trust**

He wasn't aware when he first started trusting Red Hood. It was probably sometime between actually having to protect the other vigilante when the man got hurt pretty bad and the return favor - sort of - when Tim showed up at Jason's safe house hopped up on whatever Ivy had been cooking up this time. He didn't know whether Jason would turn him away, laugh at him, or be really mean about.

But no, none of those things happened. Instead, Jason was very helpful with getting him off with his mouth and hand the first two times, then finally with his dick the third time. Third times a charm, right? He never got to say anything the next morning, only a note saying Jason was picking up breakfast and for him to keep his ass in bed. He always had a way with words.

Tim did groan pitifully when he tried to move around, his lower back giving off a dull throb. It made him blush hotly and press his face against a pillow that smelled too much like Jason's cheap, but still very nice smelling shampoo.

 

iii. **heart**

Afterwards, whenever they encountered each other, his heart would do this odd thump, and would speed up like he was about to get caught doing something risky, like having his hand down his pants. He hadn't felt this way since Stephanie, so maybe it meant something good instead of feeling like he was about to get shanked in the shadows. Or a brick to the face, again.

 

iv. **kiss**

Tim wasn't sure where this lack of self-preservation came from, though he thinks he had it all the time. Dick agrees.

So when Jason slams him against a wall in one of his own safe houses - he'd have to check his systems because no one should even know about this one - Tim didn't know what people usually expect when faced with Red Hood, to submit and try to get as far away form the man as possible, he does opposite. Tim anchors his hands on Jason's shoulders and hauls himself up, immediately wrapping his legs around Jason's waist.

Jason made a noise of utter surprise, and it makes him gleeful and also wonder what the other man was actually expecting. He squeezes Jason's hips with his thighs and ever so lightly grinds down.

The man hisses ' _fuckin' replacement_ ' and swallows Tim's groans as he grips his hips in a bruising hold and thrusts up. It was probably his most favorite kiss ever, sorry Steph.

 

v. **promise**

"You know I can't promise that, Tim," Jason said, gearing up. Black Mask showed his ugly mug in his territory and like hell was he going to let that slide.

This us just what they signed up for when they get into this line of work.

When he got dressed in record time, Jason yanked Tim up off the couch and slammed their faces together. It lasted a minute, and when Jason pulled back, licking the blood from his lip,fucking _babybird_ was showing a sharp grin. Jason fucking loved it.

"But I do promise that when I get back, you're ass is mine. You won't be walking straight _for a week_ , babe."


	2. Chapter 2

vi. **bite**

Jason didn't know if he should be surprised or not to find out that Tim had a thing for biting. Both receiving and dealing out. Because he would call bullshit if Tim tried to deny it, the bite marks that littered his neck and his his chest tell a different story. The man gets a little over excited when Jason offers up his neck, like a sacrifice to the gods and Tim's mouth.

Fuck, _that mouth_. 

 

vii. **betrayal**

The pure look of betrayal burned in Tim's eyes and Jason tried to look anywhere but but at him. He knew some shit like this was going to happen, but he wasn't expecting to to come up so quick. It made him want to grab his face and physically turn that frown upside down, but only if he knew that Tim wouldn't try to nerve strike him, or got for the throat.

"How could you?"

"Oh my god, no. We're not doing this shit right now, Tim." Jason stood, wiping sweat from his forehead from the workout that got interrupted.

"But... but.."

He knew Time was either going to attack him or he was going to find a way to make Jason's head explode.

"It's not my fault you had to go out on patrol with the demon spawn. I was hungry, okay? And I was fucking lazy. The store seemed so far away."

"But Jason, that was the _last_ slice of my birthday cake."

"Oh my fucking-- I will buy you a whole new fucking cake, just stop looking at me like I just killed your first born."

 

viii. **flush**

Jason would be a fucking liar if he said that he didn't enjoy saying sappy shit to Tim just to get him to flush. The way his skin gets splotchy along his neck and down his chest. He usually waits until he's started working the clothes off his body before unleashing the dam of words. Just to be able to see the flush spread was a hobby in and of itself. It spread more when he would run his tongue practically all over Tim's chest, and he always hoped it would make him taste different, like cherries or strawberries. He was only a bit disappointed until he got his teeth around a nipple and tugged.

 

ix. **tangle**

Jason had two different feelings for being tangled up in sheets, all depending on his mood waking up.

If he woke up late morning after a very successful night beating in heads, then he knew he was going to have a good start to the day, at least until something or someone ruins it for him. Bonus if he wakes up with his legs tangled up with Tim's. 

The other feeling is if he wakes up with a sudden jolt. Whether his safe house or wherever he was for the night was getting broken into, which is not the case 95% of the time. Or he wakes up from a nightmare. Either one calls for him throwing himself from the bed and nine times out of ten his legs get tangled int the sheets and sends him face first into the hard wood floor.

If Tim was present, he would immediately do his best to calm the man down. Jason knew Tim was trying, but he was pretty shit at it. He appreciated it, though. Jason knew neither of them were good at human interaction that didn't end with someone getting a broken nose.

Jason would then pull Tim back to bed and tangle their legs.

 

x. **truth**

"I honestly don't think I believe you."

Tim stared at Jason, not sure he was actually hearing this. He continued on before Jason could explode again. "You _actually_ ran into a pole? From not paying attention. Are you real? Are you telling the truth? It's not April 1st, is it?"

He couldn't fathom this as he stared at the bruise forming at Jason's left eye and side of his head. He _must_ have hit the pole pretty hard.

"Yes, it really fucking happened, asshole!" Jason finally exploded. "I can't believe this shit. Are you really doing this? I tell you the truth and you think I'm bullshitting you. It has come to my conclusion that we don't communicate a lot of the time. Telling the truth is positive communication. I read it in a fucking book, you little shit."

The man was seething now, and Tim was speechless.

"No, no," he got out, lifting his hands in defense, like Jason would try to strike him. "That's all fine and dandy, I am totally down for positive communication. I'm still stuck on the fact that you _ran into a pole_ and told me. I was honestly expecting you to tell me that some guys got the jump on you while you were being all macho and alpha dominant."

"You know what, fuck you, how's that for positive communication?" Jason threw himself on Tim, who was sprawled lazily on the couch. "Also Dick would have shown you sooner or later. He took a video. It was like that asshole knew it was going to happen. I need to kick his ass."

Elsewhere, Dick sneezed and looked around in mild alarm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You need to shave soon or I'm going to look like I've been rolling around on a carpet."
> 
> "I don't hear you bitching when we have sex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this batch is set in an au where they have powers

xi. **heat**

"I don't know if I can comfortably sleep in the same bed as you right now, Jason."

Jason raised a brow, sitting up on his bed to look at Time as the other paced the room.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, get your ass back over here."

"Really? Has your powers finally burnt you brain to a crisp?" I am worried about my health."

Jason scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You're so fucking dramatic," he lifted a hand and watched it spark up into a flame.

"Jason, stop that. You're hot." It was Tim's turn to roll his own eyes at the leering grin Jason sent at him. "Literally. Literally, Jason. It's not helping that the weather has been so unbearable lately."

So Tim turned on one of the many fans he put into the room because at the moment the ac was not cutting it, and sat in front of it.

Jason let the flame die out and got up, moving to crouch behind Tim. He hooked his chin on his shoulder and looped his arms around his waist, letting out a sigh.

"This does feel nice," he admitted, before letting a hand trail down to Tim's boxers with a hum.

"Really Jason?"

 

xii. **move**

Jason always loved watching Tim move. It was like liquid. He wasn't sure what all Tim could do, and he didn't expect him to tell. And the same would go the other way, he had other abilities that none of the others knew about. They all had their own secrets.

He knew Tim's main thing was phasing through objects. Too many times his power saved him and allowed the bullets shot at him to just _go through him_. Though Jason bets he has a dual power or something because no one can be that good at electronics, but he knew better then to ask.

 

xiii. **feel**

On cold nights Jason always woke up to find that Tim had weaseled his way into his bed. Not that he minded at all, really. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he enjoyed the feeling of his over heated skin against Tim's normally cool skin. Tim never failed at clinging to him and sapping all the heat out of him.

And if he purposefully keeps his apartment coon, even in the winter, that just means more time having Tim in his arms without anyone around.

 

xiv. **camera**

Jason woke up a camera shuttering above him. It took him a moment to get his brain to turn on, then he heard another click. He tried to roll over but there was a weight on his stomach.

He groaned and lifted a hand to rub at his face. Another click and a chuckle. Well it wasn't like Jason didn't know who it was.

"Really Tim?"

 

xv. **beard**

"You need to shave soon or I'm going to look like I've been rolling around on a carpet."

"I don't hear you bitching when we have sex," Jason grumbled from the bedroom. He heard Tim puttering around in the bathroom.

"That's because I'm being distracted by something," Tim responded, and Jason watched as he phased through the bathroom wall right next to the door.

"You're so fucking lazy," he grouched, even as Tim climbed back into his lap, still naked, and claimed his lips in a filthy kiss. Jason groaned as Tim dragged his nails through the ever so present stubble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tiger sneezed and Tim squawked, falling off the bed in a pile of feathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so all these prompts, except for laughter, are all set in my witchy witch au that i plan on starting back up. i just needed something to help me get back into writing it. 8) hopefully there will be more prompts for it.

xvi. **secret**

If Tim wanted to keep his secret a little longer, then he definitely should be able to. He didn't know if or when he would be ready, to be honest.

Ge just never expected his moment to come was when someone was trying to rob his shop.

 

xvii. **laughter**

Laughter haunted Jason's nightmares on a regular basis. He would flinch away on the streets in the day time if someone was too close and laughed. There was no way Tim didn't notice. Jason kind of wished Tim was too smart and figured out why so he wouldn't have to explain.

But when he heard Tim laugh one day, at a terrible joke Roy told, Jason leaned in. Tim took notice, smiling and squeezing Jason's hand. One step at a time.

 

xviii. **beginning**

You don't know what your animal familiar is until you turn five years old.

When Tim turned five and his change came, his parents watched in rapt attention. They were murmuring to each other before hand, trying to guess what their son was going to be.

Would he be part of the feline family like Janet, or part of the canine, with Jack? They bubbled with excitement for their son.

But it had taken Tim all day to change. Normally it was between morning and afternoon when witch children changed. At first Janet thought maybe Tim was normal and she didn't know how she would feel about that.

It was finally evening when Tim cried out and started to change. The first time always hurt. Tim's parents left the room to let it happen and when they entered the room about 30 minutes later, they expected a feline or a canine to be scampering around.

Instead, there was a small, gray ball in the middle of the floor. Small, billed head lifted and chirped at his parents.

They stared at the baby swan, the little cygnet, wondering why this happened.

 

xix. **animals**

Tim never really changed forms unless he absolutely had to, then he would go off grid to do it. At that point it always hurt.

But when he first entered the Wayne Manor, it was so different. The Wayne's embraced their familiar sides unlike the Drake's.

So the first night he stayed over at Jason's apartment, he woke up in the middle of the night. It was okay until he rolled over to see a tiger curled up next to him.

_Okay, calm down. It's not going to eat you._

The tiger sneezed and Tim squawked, falling off the bed in a pile of feathers.

 

xx. **ache**

When you don't change forms on a regular basis, you body started to feel strain, then an intense ache that builds and builds.

Jason thinks Tim might be a masochist, because he waits until the very last minute possible. No matter how much pain he was in. He let himself into Tim's lift after finding the store closed and spotted Tim curled up on the couch. He was sweating profusely and letting out pants of pain.

_Damnit Tim._

Jason dropped his bag on the floor and kneeled by the couch, placing a hand against Tim's cheek.

Blue eyes popped open with a gasp as he tried to push away.

"Tim. Hey Tim, babe, you gotta change, okay?"

"N-No, I can w-wait longer," he groaned in response, closing his eyes tightly.

"I swear to god, if you don't change right now..." Jason let the threat hang open.

Tim let out pained whine as he emitted a soft glow and a moment later, a beautiful swan took his place and passed the fuck out.

"Jesus, Tim," he muttered under his breathe. Jason hated seeing Tim forcing himself to this point. He picked up the swan delicately, turning his head to glare at the urn on the mantle place as he retreated to Tim's room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I see what's behind door number two?"
> 
> "Yeah, it's my fist, because I'm about to punch you in the fucking throat."

xxi. **touch** (witchy witch au)

Tim wasn't used to being touched, Jason concluded, after one afternoon when the man was over at his apartment.

Jason knew Tim was attracted to him, and shit so was he, but when he would try to get close enough to graze Tim's arm, he would freeze up for a split moment. It's okay thought, they had plenty of time to get past this.

 

xxii. **wet**

Tim hated being wet. A light shower was okay because his cape and cowl would keep him dry and protected long enough for him to reach shelter, but a heavy downpour was not fun at all.

This cold, wet feeling could be felt all the way to his bones. He felt water-logged from his cape as the weight of the water was added to it. Tim honestly felt like a drowned cat.

So when he returns to the safe house he shares with Jason, just two hours later -- because let's be honest, no one... no one wanted to get caught in this mess, even the criminals -- he saw Jason lounging on the couch in boxers and a tank top.

"Did yo really stay out there that long?" Jason questioned, raising a brow.

"Did you even go out?" Tim let his cape fall to the floor with a wet plop. It was a good thing they didn't have carpet.

"Oh hell no, my ass was parked here the whole time." The man got up and crossed the room to Tim so he could help him out of the suit.

"I think you need to warm me up, I'm a little cold from the rain."

All it took was one look and Jason was practically tearing the suit off with renewed determination. Tim laughed the whole way to the bed room while hanging over Jason's shoulder.

 

xxiii. **skin** (follows **wet** )

Jason loved touching Tim. Anywhere and everywhere. The smooth glide of skin, even with the many sliver of scars that riddled his body.

He could honestly just do this forever and be content.

"Jason, come on," Time hummed impatiently, squirming beneath his heavier body. _Jesus_ that was hot.

He moved his mouth back to Tim's neck, kissing and then licking marks here and there, adding to the marks already there.

A fucking masterpiece.

 

xxiv. **comfort**

Neither of them were ever good at the whole comforting people thing. That was Dick's secret ability. They were usually on the opposite side as it were, needing the comfort because of all the stupid, reckless shit they do on the daily. Dick's words, not theirs, though they would wholeheartedly agree.

But Dick wasn't there. Yet. There were told help was on the way.

So when Jason looks over at Tim -- whose leg was caught under a steel support beam and he could tell by the odd angle of his shoulder that it was definitely dislocated -- it breaks his fucking heart, because the little asshole wasn't even supposed to be there. And when he realized the building was rigged to explode in mere seconds, Jason couldn't get them out in time.

Jason was in a similar state, there was a metal pipe clean through his thigh and he's pretty sure he has some broken fingers, or just his whole fucking hand, and a concussion.

He gingerly reached out his better hand, though the pinky was definitely broken, and brushed against Tim's hair. It was a but of a strain, but the way it made Tim's breathing calm down -- maybe indicating that Jason was still alive -- the both needed this.

"We'll get out of here soon, babybird, don't worry."

 

xxv. **surrender**

"So you want me to surrender half my stuff, and my ability to stay up for days straight at a time, to move in with you?"

Okay why was they even a fucking question? "First of all, you little shit, no one says it like that anymore. You have a lot of shit, so just take it to the fucking manor, I didn't say you had to get rid of it."

Tim raised a brow, but Jason continued on. "And ability? This shit is not an ability. I don't know which of your equally asshole-ish friends told you that, but they're fucking lying."

He looked like he was going to protest, so Jason covered his mouth with a hand.

"But yes, yes I do. I don't know what you're complaining about, babybird, because now you have 24 access to _all of this_ ," he motioned up and down his body, waggling his eye brows.

Time gave him a blank face, "Can I see what's behind door number two?"

"Yeah, it's my fist, because I'm about to _punch_ you in the fucking throat."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Someone got the jump on me while I was distracted by four other guys, but I took care of them. Though I might need some help getting a dent out of my bo staff. One of them had a hard head."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally finished!!
> 
> this was really fun to do and it helped so much.  
> i might do another one of these in the future, if i can find some good prompts.

xxvi. **strawberries**

"Are you sick?"

Time looked up at Jason, glasses perched at the tip of his nose. He doesn't know what the man has been getting up to in the kitchen, he'd been asked not to peek, but honestly he has work to do, so okay.

"I-- what?" He really had no words.

"I asked if you were sick, because I was told you like strawberry cake, so I made you one yesterday. It's still in your fridge, untouched."

"And who told you that?"

"Damian told me that Alfred told him."

Tim placed his tablet on the coffee table and took off his glasses.

"Jason, I don't know why you listen to Damian, I'm allergic to strawberries. I just assumed you made it for yourself?"

"I'm going to _kill_ that little asshole!"

****

xxvii. ** ****limp**** **

When Jason watched Tim climb in through the window of his safe house and proceed to limp towards the bedroom, Jason wanted to leer, but realized that they haven't actually been in the same room for a week long enough to warrant a limp.

He pulled himself off the couch and followed after Tim, watching him tug his suit off.

"Woah, what the hell happened to you?"

Tim only grunted, freeing himself from the suit so he was in nothing but his boxer briefs.

"Jesus, Tim," Jason hissed in sympathy, eying the big bruise on Tim's thigh and side.

"Someone got the jump on me while I was distracted by four other guys, but I took care of them. Though I might need some help getting a dent out of my bo staff. One of them had a hard head," Tim grinned up at him.

" _Fuck_ that's hot.

 

xxviii. ** ****dinner**** **

"Jason, you're taking this way too seriously," Time said, from his spot on the bed as he watched Jason try to tie his tie. It's been very unsuccessful so far.

"How about you shut the fuck up and take this seriously. We're going to be late if you don't get your ass up and dressed."

Time sighed, laying on his side. Jason had wanted to take him out for a nice dinner, but the man was definitely stressing out about it.

"I just want you to enjoy it," Jason added on, turning to look over at Tim, Even now he looks nervous. Like he was a kid that was trying on his dad's suit and not wanting to get caught.

He sat up and got off the bed to pad up to Jason.

"Jay, you know we don't have to do this, right?" He asked, leaning against Jason's chest, hands immediately moving to Tim's waist.

"Yeah, but--"

"Yeah, but nothing," Tim interrupted. "This isn't about me. This is about _us_. You're just as important, okay? And I know these kind of things make you nervous."

He lifted his arms to wind them around the man's neck. Jason sighed and leaned down.

"So I'm totally okay with calling in take out and watching that movie you've been wanting to see. I even ordered it."

"Fine, if that's what you really want." It was a good thing he sounded so resigned.

"Jason, what I really want to do is take this suit off you, very slow," Tim said with a wide grin.

 

xxix. ** ****scandalous**** **

Jason was meeting up with Tim at Roy's apartment. All three of them were working a case together that popped up in both their territories. Roy was there just because; they had to keep him busy or else he'll blow something up.

When he entered the apartment, he noted that it was quiet and devoid of life. Jason was about to pull out his phone and Tim when he heard laughter. He looked at the door that led down to Roy's workshop.

As he made his way down, he saw the two of them leaning over some kind of technology, and Tim had Lian's hands in his as he swung from gently from side to side. Roy had mumbled something he couldn't make out and Tim responded, "Yeah, try it that way."

There was a pause in talking as Roy did as told. Jason was a bit impressed, Roy was a hard one to get to follow directions.

"See you finally made it, Jason," Tim hummed, not even looking back at him. Why was he so fucking creepy sometimes?

"Jay Jay?" Lian questioned, looking around Tim's legs.

"Hey there, princess," Jason cooed, picking up the small girl that ran to him.

"My boyfriend and best friend hiding away, down in a basement. Sounds a bit scandalous," he said, earning giggles from Lian as he tickled her.

Tim scoffed, finally looking back at him. "No offense to Roy, although he might be a bit attractive and very smart, I'm not into red heads."

"None taken," Roy laughed, leaning onto the work bench. "Same though, but I don't mess with bats or their birds."

 

xxx. ** ****woman**** **

"This is all your fault," Tim said with a growl.

"Bull-fucking-shit it is. You're the one who jumped in front of a magic bullet." Jason looked over at him -- her? -- sitting at the edge of the couch.

"Well I'm sorry for trying to save your ass, next time I won't do shit," he grumped, crossing his arms over his newly acquired... assets.

"Yeah, no, remember I told you to stop doing that? No one needs you to protect them, everyone is an adult who knows how to take care of themselves. Except for you. We have to feed you and make sure you actually get sleep," He quickly added.

"I can't help it!" Tim spit out, and he'll never get used to this high voice of his. "Like I see you get shot at and my brain is all 'nope, nope make that stop right now' and before I realize it, I put myself in the way."

Jason was full on staring at Tim's face now. Are those... are those _tears_?

"Oh my god, no, you better not starting crying, Tim. I swear to god, suck that shit back in!"

"I-I can't help it!" He repeated, voice getting higher. "I don't even know why I'm getting so emotional. I _don't like it_. Make it stop."

"There's nothing I can fucking do!" Jason lifted his hands because he wasn't sure if Tim would try to attack him or something.

Dear Jesus, there were fucking tears now, Tim's face started to scrunch up.

"Stop yelling at me!" Tim shot off the touch and ran into their room, slamming the door.

"I wasn't yelling!?" Jason says to an empty room. What the fuck just happened?


End file.
